lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Esme Portmane
Esme Portmane is the daughter of Joana Portmane, and an unknown man who left her mother nearly directly after their encounter but still became a member of House Portmane. Esme Portmane is the handmaiden to Lady Jelen of House Menathil. She is also the mother of Jamie Snow, Natalie, and Diane Portmane whose father is in fact Bill Lovie the former King of Lucerne. Esme Portmane was born in the city of Lorderon where she spent her youth among the ranks of her mid level noble family in the form of House Portmane, but was eventually sent to Lucerne where she was meant to become a lady in waiting for Margeary Ordos the Queen of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she spent all her time either working with Margeary Ordos or at the Lucernian Academy and it was while at the Lucernian Academy that she became close with two boys in the form of Carlisle Cullen, and James Lovie II. and these relationships would come to define her. Esme and Bill Lovie would come to fall in love while she was the lady in waiting to his mother and this love was interrupted by the betrothal of Bill to Lisa Tyrell of whom the Tyrells had been chosen as the marriage partner for Bill despite the heavy pushing of Bill's mother Margeary that it should be Esme. The discovery that Esme Portmane was pregnant would lead to a dramatic showdown between James Lovie and Margeary Lovie but eventually Bill's mother lost the battle and Esme would be sent back to Lorderon where it was implied she should abort the child which she lied and said she would do but told Bill the truth that she was not going to do it. Following the birth of Diane Portmane it was Esme and Bill that begin to correspond through letters keeping their love alive despite Bill having grown to have real feelings for Lisa and this connection would lead to them meeting in Stormwind where the two slept together and Esme became pregnant with their second child. Following the return of Bill Lovie from the War in France it was Esme Portmane that returned to Lucerne deciding she needed to see him and the two would spend time together before his growing emotional erraticness would lead to Esme leaving but she did leave pregnant with their third child together. Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. History Early History Esme Portmane was born in the city of Lorderon where she spent her youth among the ranks of her mid level noble family in the form of House Portmane, but was eventually sent to Lucerne where she was meant to become a lady in waiting for Margeary Ordos the Queen of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Esme Portmane Arrives Arriving in Lucerne she spent all her time either working with Margeary Ordos or at the Lucernian Academy and it was while at the Lucernian Academy that she became close with two boys in the form of Carlisle Cullen, and James Lovie II. and these relationships would come to define her. Torn Apart Esme and Bill Lovie would come to fall in love while she was the lady in waiting to his mother and this love was interupted by the betrothal of Bill to Lisa Tyrell of whom the Tyrells had been chosen as the marriage partner for Bill despite the heavy pushing of Bill's mother Margeary that it should be Esme. Pregnancy Crisis The discovery that Esme Portmane was pregnant would lead to a dramatic showdown between James Lovie and Margeary Lovie but eventually Bill's mother lost the battle and Esme would be sent back to Lorderon where it was implied she should abort the child which she lied and said she would do but told Bill the truth that she was not going to do it. Distance Following the birth of Diane Portmane it was Esme and Bill that begin to correspond through letters keeping their love alive despite Bill having grown to have real feelings for Lisa and this connection would lead to them meeting in Stormwind where the two slept together and Esme became pregnant with their second child. Return of Esme Portmane Following the return of Bill Lovie from the War in France it was Esme Portmane that returned to Lucerne deciding she needed to see him and the two would spend time together before his growing emotional erraticness would lead to Esme leaving but she did leave pregnant with their third child together. Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. Learning Hard Truths See Also : Bill Lovie Late at night Bill Lovie used all of his power to summon himself as a spirit into Cloud Tower bypassing the light defences of the Blue Dragon members that were in Lucerne. In this form William Lovie was approached by Bill Lovie who told him that he had fathered other children with a women named Esme Portmane in Lorderon, and that he was sorry for doing this. Bill in this moment apologized to William for creating all the damage and evil that he had created in his time, but he wanted William to know that whatever he thought this meeting was it wasn't the end because Bill was now completely gone when it came to morals. I was awoken by a crash near the bed. Despite the loud crash I looked beside me and Bella remained asleep, and looking over I saw Ashley playing with the rattle hanging from above her bed smiling as if the most happy thing in her life was right before her. Getting out of bed I went to where the noice had come from and discovered nothing, but again I heard a noice. This time the noice came from outside the room, and I walked through the door finding darkness outside of the few candles that remained flickering. Following the noice into the next room I walked inside and nearly fell down when I saw my father sitting in a chair. "Do not scream son I mean you no harm." Everything in me wanted to scream. Everything inside my soul wanted to lash out at him and kill for everything he had done. Back when I last saw him I knew only a sliver of what he had done. The massacre of a plague, the destruction of Tree Hill, the attempted destruction of Gondor, it just kept going and going. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't slash your throat and bury you beside the son you forced into madness, and made me kill." Seeing him brought up everything that had happened at Berne. I thought of poor Amber lying broken beneath me as I carried her fallen body back home. I thought of my poor son Thomas who would now grow up never knowing the love his mother had for him. I could tell him as much as I wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that she was gone. For whatever reason though with him sitting in front of me I thought of my broken brother. In his final moments I had seen him for he was. A scared little boy who had just wanted to be loved, and when he realized he couldn't have that he broke. "I'm sorry you were forced to deal with that, but I am not to blame for the madness in his soul." It was always an apology to me. Even as Alice was brutalized it was me he apologized too. "He just wanted you to say one nice thing. How much different would he have been if you had said one god damn nice thing to him." For a moment he flickerered as if battling within himself, but in barely any time the battle ended and he continued. "I didn't come here to talk of that brother. I came here to discuss more of the mistakes I have made. This is nothing but a spirit in the myst that I now inhabit, and already I have been senced by men better then I ever was. In the end I must tell you of things I have done wrong that you will never know if I do not." "Thats a list too long for any man to keep track of." "Perhaps it is, but I love you son and you deserve to know." "Say it and begone from here spirit." "Long ago. While you were just a baby I visited Lorderon briefly on my way to the wars in France. During this time I met a women. This women has three of my children. These three children do not have the shame of knowing who I am, or what I have done, and for that you must keep in mind. Find them in Lorderon, and make them whole. Do not make the mistakes I made with our family and hate those who deserve nothing of the kind." "It never ends with you does it." He looked pained as he continued speaking "'This will be the last time we speak son. I know that may not pain you but for me that's the most painful thing to imagine in my entire life. I watched Kingdoms die. Watched armies destroyed in front of me. Those things don't even compare to the love I've had for you since the moment I first saw you. The first time I held you I knew you were it for me. You were the thing that would drive everything in my life, and I truly with everything inside of me wanted nothing more then your happiness. I know it all went to hell, and after this I'm going to be completely consumed by the things in my mind that are wrong...but I just want you to remember that you have a family now and you must protect it the way I never could. You must protect House Lovie. You must.'" After this William would wake up his wife, and sister and as they talked his cousin Emma Bell came up as well telling them that Edward had arrived with several Order of the Blue Dragon members in order to see what had entered the Cloud Tower. Telling them what had happened there was shock around, and Edward reluctantly left not wanting to intrude as the Lovie's discussed the issue. They would all agree that the fault did not lay with these children as they were far away, and that they should make attempts to connect with them. Finding Family With the decision made William took his sister Alice, as well as his cousin Emma Bell to Lorderon where he planned to welcome his half siblings into the family as well as welcoming this women that had given birth to his father's children. The group would be joined by many others as the King of Lucerne travelling to a province so far from home would bring about all manner of problems. House Lovie would enlist nearly three thousand men from the personal levies to travel with the force and Oberyn Martell was placed in charge of the defence of Lucerne while they were away. The Shadow Council would obviously also join with the trip and Leven and William would ride together for much of the trip while Edward would ride with Jasper of whom was cold to him for most of the trip. They would be joined at the gates of Lucerne by Hedrik Clegane III. of whom had left immediatly when he had gotten the raven about the summoning from William, and thus would join them as well. When Alice asked William how he was going to se easily let these new people into the family he anwsered her with the following. As they made the trip the group found themselves nervous about what kind of people they would find as their new family. Emma Bell wondered outloud many times whether this was some sort of trap that had been carefully planned by his father, but when this was discussed most discarded it due to the belief that of all the things he had done Bill had shown no ability under any cercumstances to actually harm William. Travelling along the road they took boats waiting for them in Lole from the growing fleet of the Order of the Red Dragon. The group is forced to travel through the Trident where Walder Frey demands double the rate of usual passage from the Lucernian fleet as payment for the insults that Robb Starke had supposedly layed on them. Wishing to meet with Walder aboard the ships they were told he was to old to do this but William could land and meet him inside the castle. This was rejected diplomatically and the group continued without further interuptions to Lorderon where they arrived in the port to much happiness. Meeting Family Arriving in Lorderon they were met by Arch Lord Arthas Menathil, of whom many who had met him previously were confused by the shocking change in his appearance. Where before he was clean shaven and his eyes clear he now appeared to be ragged, and his eyes had changed in appearance to a near mennacing look. William would alert Jasper, and Leven to this change, and as this happened Edward saw that he was not consulted and was hurt deeply. The group doesn't notice as Edward is left behind and travels to a tavern, and they make their way to the palace where Arthas apologizes for his wife's absence but he cannot find her. Arthas has a fit that appears to be a siezure, and is taken away by several retainers, and following this they meet with Imlad, and Calia Menathil sister, and cousin to Arthas of whom would make arrangements to meet with Esme Portmane. Esme lived in the palace with her daughter and son while the remaining daughter lived in Arnor as a princess they were told. Esme arrived with Jamie, and Diane Portmane and the rest of the non Lovie members would leave the room as they discussed things. Esme immediatly knew what this was going to be about as she obviously knew who the father of her children were, and Diane also was aprised to the situation so it was only Jamie that they had to explain things to. Jamie would be clearly hurt, and William took him out of the room to talk as the girls all hugged and got to know eachother. Jamie and William would discuss many things, and eventually it came to his future and William said that he still had to prove himself but if he did he would be the eventual Lord of House Portmane and since it was being made into a cadet house of House Lovie his power would be heavy. Asking how this was possible when he was a bastard William made it very clear that he was no longer a bastard, and William's younger sibling and sole remaining brother would hug him so suddenly that Jasper nearly sliced him in two before realizing it was just a hug. The family would stay for several days before finally departing for the west where Diane returned with them while Jamie was left in command of House Portmane but would visit with Esme some time in the future. During those days they stayed William would also remain because he and Edward talked and he learned of the talk with Jaina and Medivh and he wanted Edward to look into this which he did with the help of Leven Martell. Family Members Diane Portmane1.jpeg|Diane Portmane - Daughter|link=Diane Portmane Natalie Portmane Cover4.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Daughter|link=Natalie Portmane Jamie-Campbell-Bower-Camelot-image-3.jpg|Jamie Portmane - Son|link=Jamie Portmane Relationships Mickey_682_1300673a.jpg|Bill Lovie - Lover|link=Bill Lovie Lens11781461_1299943884carlisle-cullen-twilight-.jpg|Carlisle Cullen - Lover|link=Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen See Also : Carlisle Cullen Before Bill Lovie there was Carilisle Cullen for Esme Portmane. The two were star struck lovers, and their relationship was goind along perfectly. This all came to an end the moment Bill first saw Esme. In his first act of true evil, he forced Carlisle through Magi to destroy the relationship with Esme. This worked perfectly and the two quickly devolved into a destructive pair, eventually leading to their breakup. "He was the nicest man I had ever met. And then like a switch went off he just changed into this monster. I could barely look at him towards the end of our relationship. Just goes to show you that noone is what they at first appear to be." -Esme Portmane Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie The father of her children she originally met after her affair with Carlisle had ended. The two were deeply in love, and its not really hard to guess which of his two wives he loved more. The only difference between the two was that Kathy gave him William, and Esme could only ever give him snows. "He was such a kind man. He couldn't take it if I was sad about anything. He did everything in his power to make me smile. I guess that's why its hard to believe what they say about him." -Esme Portmane Category:People Category:People of Lorderon Category:Human Category:Atlantian Category:House Portmane